Orgullo con magia Orgullo sin magia
by Rea-07
Summary: -Está decidido- dijo la Abuela Smith - ¡Applejack! Tú te encargaras de contarle y hacerle saber a Trenderhoof todo lo relevante sobre la granja- El rostro del unicornio se ilumino con malicia y una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su cara. Al contrario de la yegua, quien dibujo una expresión de horror. -¡Ponys emplumados!- todo sea por la familia... Applejack x Trenderhoof.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Publico en miércoles debido a un acontecimiento especial !Es mi cumpleaños! Así que me regalare este Fic (forever alone) Jaja Ojala les guste ñ_ñ**

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo con magiasin magia.**

**Capitulo 1.**

La pureza del aire limpio del campo que respiraba, era uno de los simples placeres que mas disfrutaba. Sentir el sol acariciando su pelaje con sus rayos, era una sensación sublime de tranquilidad y paz. Oler el delicioso aroma de las manzanas, el mas puro deleite para ella.

Applejack dio una profunda exhalación llenando sus pulmones con el oxígeno limpio de sus manzanos. Cerro sus ojos un par de segundos disfrutando de la fresca mañana que se alzaba en Sweet Apple Acres. Dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente se dirigió a hacer sus labores con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Camino tranquilamente hacia su huerto de manzanos, cuando una voz la llamo desde el interior de su casa.

**-¡Applejack! Ven acá jovencita, aun no has tomado tu desayuno-** grito la Abuela Smith llamando a su nieta. La yegua de pelaje ámbar y melena rubia, volteo la vista hacia su abuela y le sonrió un poco apenada, y es que a veces estaba tan entusiasmada en cosechar sus manzanas, que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de desayunar.

**- No deberías trabajar, sin comer algo antes-** le dijo su hermano mirándola con serenidad mientras devoraba su propio alimento. Applejack le respondió con una risa y se sentó a la mesa.

**-Tiene razón, un tractor no funciona sin gasolina-** agrego la abuela Smith sirviendo un plato de heno a su nieta. La yegua de ojos verdes asintió agradeciendo la comida pero en seguida noto lo pequeña que era la porción de comida frente a ella.

Si bien, nunca habían gozado de recursos demasiado altos, siempre habían tenido la suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia grande de sementales, mas todos los animales de su granja, por lo que, la minúscula cantidad de heno, le extraño mucho.

**-Abuela, ¿esto es todo lo que hay para comer?- **pregunto Applejack mirando atentamente a su plato. Miro, después a sus hermanos quienes tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y decepción al mirar sus desayunos.

La yegua mas grande asintió meciéndose en su mecedora con una leve expresión de tristeza **-Me temo que sí. Últimamente las ventas han estado muy bajas, el mercado ya no es tan grande como solía ser y lamento decir que si no hacemos algo pronto, podríamos quedar en quiebra- **finalizo con su vista fija en sus dos nietos mayores.

**-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-** cuestiono la pequeña Apple Bloom, a pesar de su corta edad, ella también era consciente de lo dependientes que eran de la venta de manzanas.

Big Macintosh y Applejack compartieron una mirada de preocupación. La yegua de sombrero marrón paso unos minutos en completo silencio antes de levantar su mirada con una sonrisa de seguridad **- No te preocupes hermanita. No se preocupe nadie, encontraremos la forma de salir de esta-** dijo con un aire juguetón y despreocupado. Su hermano se mantuvo expectante a que dijera algo mas, quizá un plan para salvarse, sin embargo la pony de melena rubia termino su desayuno y salió por la puerta sin decir, ni una palabra más.

El resto de la familia Apple se quedó en completo silencio mientras comían. Big Mac se mantuvo mirando la puerta esperando que su hermana tuviera la razón en esto.

Afuera, en el campo abierto, Applejack trotaba cargando un par de barriles, con direcciona los manzanos. Estaba claro que su preocupación era muy evidente, pues la expresión de angustia y la forma en la que sus patas temblaban, la delataban totalmente. Por su mente pasaban mil y una ideas sobre la causa de sus bajas ventas, las soluciones no eran tan abundantes, pues ella prefería no preocuparse por el mercadeo y solo dedicarse a la cosecha. Aunque parezca raro, lo que concernía a cálculos de venta, era trabajo de Big Macintosh.

La yegua terrestre suspiro en voz baja, dejando los barriles bajo los manzanos para que cumpliesen la función de almacenar los frutos dentro de ellos. Applejack sabía que preocuparse no ayudaba en nada, debía ponerse a trabajar de una vez.

Sus fuertes patas de pony obrera golpeaban con fuerza contra el tronco de los árboles, haciendo caer las manzanas en los barriles. La calidad de su cosecha no era un problema, lo que necesitaban era una forma de atraer mas clientes, una forma de darse a conocer. Continúo golpeado los manzanos hasta que una voz la llamo, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Applejack!-**se escuchó el fuerte grito de un potro. La yegua reconoció de inmediato la voz de dicho llamado.

**-Oh no-** exclamo con molestia, al saber de quien se trataba. Volteo lentamente su cabeza, rezando por quien no fuera quien ella pensaba pero todo se vino abajo en cuanto vio a un corcel unicornio de pelaje café con melena rubia y unos enormes lentes blancos, que le daban un aspecto de intelectual o quizá, de inadaptado social.

El rostro de Applejack mostraba una clara expresión de molestia y fastidio cuando su mirada se encontró con la del potro, su boca se curvo hacia abajo y sus ojos se fruncieron en señal de enojo. Aquel unicornio, no era un mal tipo, sin embargo era extremadamente fastidioso y molesto. En su última visita, se la paso siguiendo a la trabajadora pony, preguntándole cosas, adulándola, todo con la intención de conquistarla. En cuanto se marchó, fue un gran alivio para Applejack, sin duda no deseaba verlo otra vez pero…

**-¡Me da tanto gusto verte!-** dijo el corcel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su expresión era totalmente diferente a la de la pony terrenal, su mirada purpura brillaba como si estuviese contemplando un ángel. Applejack estaba mas hermosa de lo que recordaba.

**-Uh… si, también me da gusto verte Trenderhoof-** menciono la yegua Apple con un tono sarcástico. No odiaba al unicornio, simplemente no le agradaba para nada, ni hablar, ¡casi arruina su amistad con Rarity!

Trenderhoof sonrió de lado y se acercó mas a la pony de melena rubia** -Lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ya te extrañaba.-** finalizo con un gesto apenado.

Applejack se limitó a escucharlo con una mirada seria y después soltó un suspiro volviéndose hacia sus deberes **-Si, si, si como sea… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí de nuevo?**

¡Pésima pregunta! El potro dibujo una cara de orgullo y aclaro un poco su voz antes de contestar **-Eh venido a buscar un nuevo artículo para escribir, sabrás que soy el más importante escritor de Manehattan y como tal, es mi deber documentar lo más relevante en todo Equestria, también…-** Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron solo de escuchar a Trend hablar y hablar sobre su grandioso trabajo, cosa que no fue nada agradable para Applejack.

La pony terrestre trataba de cosechar sus manzanas pero la insistente conversación del unicornio comenzaba a irritarla. Nunca fue una yegua muy paciente, aun mas este no era el momento adecuado, tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Siguió trabajando mientras Trenderhoof hablaba hasta que ya no lo soporto mas **-¡Oye basta! Escucha, sé que tienes una vida muy emocionante-** dijo rodando sus ojos **- pero realmente necesito tiempo para trabajar ahora- **Finalizo mirándolo a los ojos.

Como respuesta, el potro se mantuvo observándola fijamente parpadeando como si no entendiera las palabras de Applejack.

**-Necesito… tiempo a solas… para trabajar…- **dijo la yegua explicando como si se tratase de un potrillo.

**-Oh jeje-** contesto Trend con una risa nerviosa **- Entiendo, yo solo… ¿me venderías algunas manzanas? Tengo que recorrer todo el pueblo y tal vez necesite algo de comida.**

La pony terrestre se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar indicándole al unicornio que la siguiera hacia dentro de su enorme granero, donde almacenaban su fruta fresca.

Al haber ingresado a dicha construcción, ambos ponys de melena rubia se encontraron con la abuela Smith y Big Macintosh, quienes estaban contando las manzanas, al parecer haciendo un inventario de las mismas.

**-Em… oigan-** dijo Applejack llamando la atención de sus parientes **-Voy a tomar algunas manzanas para vendérselas a…**

**-Trenderhoof-** completo Big Mac al reconocer el rostro del potro que pretendía a su hermanita. Su seño se frunció con algo de molestia. Típico de todo hermano mayor.

La yegua de mayor edad volteo rápidamente hacia el susodicho y sonrió levemente al verlo nuevamente, pues ella lo recordaba como el corcel que fue muy amable con ella y con su nieta -**Pero si es el jovencito de le fiesta de la fundación de Ponyville.**

**-Así es-** contesto enderezándose **- Es un gusto volver a verlos.**

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?- **cuestiono en potro terrestre de pelaje rojo mientras le mandaba una mirada de desconfianza.

**-El solo está aquí para comprar manzanas, después se tiene que ir ¿verdad?- **respondió la yegua de pelaje ámbar a su hermano, pues realmente quería que Trend se fuera de una vez.

El unicornio asintió con su mirada tranquila y sonrisa leve. Applejack le paso una pequeña bolsa con varios frutos rojos en su interior y este le devolvió algunos Bitz acompañados de una picara mirada.

**-Espero que sea suficiente para no quedar en banca rota-** comento la Abuela Smith riendo. Al instante su nieta se volteo para clavar su mirada llena de reproche, pues ya sabía que Trenderhoof no se quedaría callado con tal revelación.

**-¿Banca rota?-** su sospecha se confirmó al escuchar la pregunta confundida del potro unicornio.

**-No es nada de importancia**- se apresuró a contestar Applejack mientras empujaba a Trend fuera del granero.

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu novio no sabe nada de esto?-** se escuchó la voz de Apple Bloom. La pequeña potranca salió de un montón de manzanas y miro a su hermana con una mueca de confusión, propia de la inocencia de una pequeña.

De inmediato, la yegua de melea rubia negó con la cabeza con fuerza, como si la hubiesen acusado de un crimen **-¡No es mi novio! y no tiene por qué enterarse de nada. Ya tengo un plan, solo debemos poner algo de publicidad, ya saben para hacernos conocidos.**

El resto de su familia se mantuvo en silencio analizando las palabras de Applejack. Efectivamente era una buena estrategia para recuperar sus ventas, sin embargo aun faltaban las ideas para conseguir dicha publicidad.

Trenderhoof se quedó igualmente callado, su expresión cambio por una seriedad y es que, podía parecer torpe, pero un tonto era lo último que era **- Yo puedo ayudarlos-** dijo con un tono de voz seguro y firme.

Los Apples rápidamente dirigieron sus miras hasta el con un poco de sorpresa en ellas.

**-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?-** Pregunto Apple Bloom sin apartar su mirada curiosa del unicornio. Applejack lo miro con algo de molestia, ya esperando otra arrogante respuesta como era típico de él.

**- Voy a escribir un artículo sobre Sweet Apple Acres- **dijo Trend con una tranquilidad tal que no era reconocible de su actitud altanera de unicornio. **-Verán soy escritor y trabajo para el periódico más famoso en Equestria. Escribiré mi próximo artículo sobre su granja, será publicado por todas partes, con algo de suerte pueda atraer mas clientes hasta aquí, incluso podrían extenderse a ciudades como Canterlot o Manehattan.**

Al finalizar su explicación, el rostro de la Abuela Smith se ilumino con cierta esperanza. Big Macintosh se mantuvo tranquilo pero con gran sonrisa en su boca, estaba claro ¡a todos les parecía una excelente idea!

**-No esperen, no estoy de acuerdo- **bueno, casi a todos. Applejack interrumpió las miradas de agradecimiento con un bufido que resonó en todo el granero. Le mando una mirada de enfado al corcel de melena rubia y soltó un gruñido **-No necesitamos a este tipo, podemos encargarnos nosotros mismos.**

**-Escucha Terrón de azúcar-** le llamo su abuela poniendo un casco sobre su hombro y mirándola con seriedad **-Esto no se trata de orgullo, ni de altanería, se trata de tu familia. Deja que Trenderhoof ayude, ninguno de nosotros perderá nada**

**-Sip- **agrego Big Mac.

**-Es solo que él es…**

**-Un escritor profesional. Applejack te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte, tampoco quiero nada a cambio. Esto me beneficiara a mi tanto como a ustedes pues es la razón por la que vine a Ponyville. No es mi intención molestarte, no mientras trabaje en esto-** explico en unicornio sonriendo ligeramente.

La yegua rubia se lo pensó por breves segundos. Si era un buen articulo y era bien vendido, podía incluso popularizar su negocio, podía ser su salto al mercado grande de manzanas. Si funcionaba, era una oportunidad única.

Dio un suspiro de resignación y finalmente asintió levemente con la cabeza dando su aprobación **-De acuerdo.**

La familia de ponys terrestres estallo en un grito de euforia y festejo, seguros de su éxito en el mercado.

**-Está decidido-** dijo la Abuela Smith, sus nietos solo gritaron con emoción **- ¡Applejack! Tú te encargaras de contarle y hacerle saber a Trenderhoof todo lo relevante sobre la granja.**

El rostro del unicornio se ilumino con cierta malicia y una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su cara. Al contrario de la yegua, quien dibujo una expresión de horror.

**-¡Ponys emplumados!- **todo sea por la familia. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Bueno como ya es común en mis fics, esta historia constara de tres capítulos durante los próximos tres miércoles. Espero realmente les haya gustado.<strong>

**Hasta ahora no eh encontrado ningún Fic de Applejack y Trend, y es una pena ya que el me pareció muy gracioso. Así que sean bienvenidos a este raro fic. Comenten y critiquen que les parece. Gracias ñ_ñ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Nuevo episodio. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Siento no haber actualizado (Mas explicaciones abajo XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo con magiasin magia.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Trabajar es duro. Son pocos los que realmente disfrutan de su trabajo. Ahora ¿Qué pasaría si aparte, te obligaran a trabajar con alguien que enserio te desagrada? Claramente uno no estaría feliz… es más tendría un humor de perros…

**-Por todos los ponys… - **bufo una pony terrestre con mucha molestia mientras caminaba a pasos pesados hacia su huerto de manzanas. Iba murmurando y maldiciendo por lo bajo pues parecía que le destino estaba en su contra aquel día.

**-Emm… ¿A dónde iremos primero?-** pregunto un Trenderhoof con entusiasmo.

Como respuesta Applejack le mando una mirada furiosa y un bufido, Trend se asustó un poco por el gesto de la yegua bajando sus orejitas por unos instantes y retrocediendo un par de pasos pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa pícara y se limitó a seguir los pasos de Applejack hacia el huerto norte de manzanas.

Escribir un artículo sobre Sweet Apple Acres era la llave para salvarse de la banca rota, si todo salía bien y era bien vendido podían incluso ganar mas fama y dinero, de la que tenían en un principio. Applejack lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así, ella pensaba que su abuela era la pony ideal para contarle a Trenderhoof sobre la granja, después de todo, ella fue quien la vio nacer y crecer hasta convertirse en lo que hoy era, sin embargo la yegua mayor había insistido en que fuese ella la "guía" del unicornio. Lo último que le faltaba, era que su familia se pusiera en su contra.

Ambos ponys rubios continuaron su andar hasta que llegaron al huerto norte de la plantación, quizá el mas grande de todo Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack, quien mantenía su seria mirada en el suelo, se dio vuelta para mirar al corcel y soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación.

**-Bien comenzaremos por aquí- **dijo con calma señalando los manzanos.

Trend, le echo una mirada de confusión y abrió su boca para hablar pero la yegua rápidamente lo interrumpió poniendo un casco en sus labios y mirándolo con enojo**. -Escucha, vamos a estar recorriendo la granja juntos todo el día, así que pondré las reglas para evitar "retrasos"**- dijo sin quitar su pata de la boca del corcel **- Primero, yo seré quien decida adonde ir, como ir y en qué momento ir, no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus sugerencias. Segundo, mientras yo esté hablando no dirás una sola palabra y Tercero, terminaremos cuando yo crea que es suficiente, ¿entendiste?-** le pregunto arqueando una ceja. Trenderhoof solo asintió con dificultad.

El unicornio hizo levitar una pequeña libreta del interior de su suéter verde junto con una pluma que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Escribió un rápido apunte y observo a la pony terrestre con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

**-Muy bien, comencemos con este huerto entonces- **continuo Applejack quitando su casco de la cara del potro. **-Este es, el huero norte, el primero y más grande.** - se acercó a uno de los árboles y le dio una ligera patada haciendo que cayeran un par de manzanas**- así cosechamos las manzanas, es un trabajo duro pero es la mejor forma de hacerlo y…-** paro su discurso en cuanto se dio cuenta que Trend no había anotado ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo** -¿Por qué no estas escribiendo? Tu trabajo es escribir-** le reprocho la yegua.

**-Bueno… es solo que, nada de lo que has dicho me sirve para el artículo-** confeso el potro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Applejack frunció su rostro con enfado al escucharlo **-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?**

El corcel bajo sus orejitas asustado **-Porque me ordenaste no hablar.**

La yegua se mantuvo en silencio analizando sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de su reacción tan tonta que la hizo sentirse avergonzada frente a Trenderhoof. **-Bueno, como sea… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para escribir el articulo?- **pregunto poniendo una pesuña sobre su barbilla.

**-Sentimientos…-** contesto el unicornio mirándola directo a los ojos. Applejack le devolvió la mirada con confusión **-Emm… me refiero a que todos sabemos cómo se cosechan las manzanas, como las venden y todo eso. Lo que necesito es la manera en que te sientes tu cuando las cosechas ¿Qué fluye por tu cuerpo? Adrenalina, Éxtasis, miedo… todo junto. ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!**

La pony de melena rubia se quedó callada mirando al corcel, jamás pensó que fuera tan… ¿profundo? **-Pues… creo que si es adrenalina-** dijo no muy segura. **- No, es alegría… no, es…**

**-Tranquila Applejack, tomate un segundo para pensarlo-** comento el unicornio levantando su rostro con su casco **-Tenemos todo el día-** finalizo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

La pony terrestre asintió mientras cerraba sus ojos levemente respirando el aire puro del campo, el viento acaricio su melena rubia jugando con sus hebras doradas entre sus corrientes. La paz reino por unos instantes manteniendo un ambiente tan callado que casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo.

**-Tranquilidad… me provoca una gran tranquilidad, satisfacción y alegría, eso es lo que siento al inhalar el aire de mis manzanos-** dijo abriendo sus ojos para mostrar una mirada de paz al unicornio.

**-Perfecto…-** contesto Trend anotando cada palabra dicha por Applejack en su libretita**. -Por favor continua.**

**-Al patear los árboles, una descarga de emoción pasa por mi cuerpo, es reconfortante, excitante es una sensación única… También…- ** La pony terrestre continuo relatando cada sentimiento que experimentaba al mantener y cultivar una granja de manzanas. Trenderhoof la escuchaba atentamente, anotando sus palabras en su libreta e interrumpiendo solo cuando se le ocurría una pregunta ocasional.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió bastante rápido, pintando el cielo de un brillante tono ámbar con toques rosados, el sol de Celestia comenzó a descender llevándose la luz que iluminaba a Equestria.<p>

Bajo un enorme y frondoso manzano, se encontraban dos ponys de melena rubia recostados en el pasto bajo el árbol. La yegua, Applejack hablaba sin parar con mucho entusiasmo y emoción en cada palabra que articulaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras relataba sus historias y experiencias a su compañero, quien se limitaba a escuchar con mucha atención e interés.

**-Entonces ¡BOOM!, un hermoso arcoíris cubrió todo el cielo y apunto en dirección a la granja. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi destino estaba aquí, regrese tan pronto como pude con mi abuela y mi hermano, voltee hacia mi costado y mi Cutie Mark había aparecido, desde entonces he trabajado muy feliz en Sweet Apple Acres-** dijo la yegua de forma orgullosa cerrando sus verdes ojos recordando como descubrió su propósito en la vida.

Apenas había pasado un día, mas concretamente una tarde y ese escaso tiempo fue suficiente para que Applejack se abriera al corcel. Lo que comenzó con una especie de entrevista para el artículo, término en una larga y amena charla que ambos disfrutaron como si de viejos amigos se tratasen.

La yegua finalizo su historia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y volteo la vista a su compañero quien le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo donde estaba recostado.

**-¿No anotaste nada de lo que te conté**?- pregunto viendo la abandonada libreta de Trend tirada a un lado de su cuerpo.

**-No, hace horas que termine mis apuntes-** contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Applejack soltó una leve risa pensando que realmente exagero con sus historias **- Entonces ¿Por qué no me detenías?**

**-Porque me gusta escucharte hablar-** contesto el unicornio con sinceridad** -Creo que es la primera vez que me hablas con tanta confianza- **dijo riendo.

La pony terrestre también dio una carcajada y mantuvo sus ojos en los de Trenderhoof **-Bueno no eres tan idiota como pensaba. No cuando te quedas callado en vez de presumir tanto sobre ti.-** dijo con la típica honestidad que la caracterizaba. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus palabras sonaron un poco bruscas, dio una mirada de perdón temiendo que el potro se hubiera sentido ofendido.

**-Jajaja no lo soy- **contesto entre carcajadas para sorpresa de la yegua **-Sé que a veces parezco irritante… pero la verdad, es que… no tengo muchos amigos. Viajo por toda Equestria, jamás he tenido tiempo de hacer una verdadera amistad, por eso cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien…bueno yo… realmente exagero -** confeso bajando sus orejitas con algo de pena.

Applejack lo observo atentamente sin saber que decir, una parte de ella se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo tratado tan mal anteriormente y otra se mantuvo feliz por haber conocido un poco del verdadero Trend.

**-Bueno ya se hizo muy tarde-** comento el corcel mirando al cielo oscurecido y ya pintado con algunas estrellas.**-Sera mejor descansar por hoy- **dejo poniéndose de pie rápidamente para extenderle un casco a la pony terrestre. Applejack lo tomo y se levantó quedando bastante cerca del unicornio, que solo le sonrió alejándose un par de pasos de ella.

**-¿Vas a quedarte en la posada de Ponyville?-** pregunto la pony terrenal empezando a caminar hacia su granero. Trenderhoof asintió levemente con la cabeza mirándola mientras se iba.

**-Si pero me quedare un par de minutos para revisar mis apuntes-** contesto el corcel haciendo levitar su libretita frente a él y comenzando a leer una y otra vez lo que había escrito. Applejack le echo una última mirada por sobre su hombro, sonriendo con una mueca extrañada. El día no fue tan malo como pensó.

Trenderhoof desvió su vista de la libreta a la yegua que iba desapareciendo de su vista. En cuanto se fue de su campo visual miro atentamente a las estrellas y las contemplo con asombro manteniendo su boca abierta por el increíble resplandor de estas…

* * *

><p>La mañana llego al pueblo conocido como Ponyville, como todos los días el sol se hazlo en el cielo dando calor y brillo a los habitantes de Equestria. La luz daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, sin señales de problemas, a menos que uno los provocase…<p>

En Sweet Apple Acres, una pony terrenal de melena rubia y pelaje ámbar se encontraba recostada en su cama de sabanas blancas. El canto de un gallo resonó en su habitación con fuerza, indicándole que ya era hora de levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Se levantó en su cama erguida sobre su colchón, respirando con fuerza mientras trataba de alejar el sueño de su cuerpo. El sol se filtro por la ventana de su habitación calando directo en su rostro. Rápidamente agito su cabeza enérgicamente y tomo su inseparable sombrero para colocarlo sobre su cabeza, lista para emprender otro día de labor…

En la planta baja de la casa perteneciente a la familia Apple, se encontraban dos yeguas y un enorme potro tomando el desayuno tranquílame. Los tres mantenían una agradable charla casual, hasta que escucharon los pasos de Applejack por las escaleras.

**-Buenos días manzanita-** la saludo la abuela Smith meciéndose con calma en su silla.

**-Buenos días a todos-** respondió la yegua con una alegre sonrisa a sus hermanos y a su abuela mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Big Macintosh la miro con serenidad masticando un poco de heno entre su boca.

**-¿Qué tal va el articulo?-** pregunto el enorme corcel. Applejack de inmediato formo una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la agradable tarde que paso con Trenderhoof e inevitablemente se sintió un poco nerviosa.

**-Bastante bien- **respondió bajando su mirada de ojos verdes al suelo **-Ayer tuvimos un gran progreso, espero que para hoy podamos terminar y él solo se encargara de los detalles.**

**-Es bueno que no tengas tanto trabajo**- comento la pequeña Apple Bloom mirando por la ventana de la casita** - Parece que hay otro ladrón de manzanas en el huerto. Está escondido bajo un árbol de la plantación norte.**

Applejack soltó un leve bufido, generalmente algunos ponys ladrones iban a su huerto para hurtar su manzanas. La mayoría de las veces se salían con la suya, puesto que la granja era demasiado grande, sin embargo, las pocas veces que Applejack o Big Macintosh atrapaban a los ladrones, no tenían piedad con ellos.

**-Yo me encargo-** exclamo la pony de melena rubia tomando un pala entre su boca y acercándose a la puerta **-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?-** le pregunto a su hermanita, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana.

**-Nada, solo está ahí escondido, casi parece muerto-** respondió la Crusader un poco confundida por la actitud del ladrón. Applejack se acercó hasta la potranca y echo un vistazo hacia afuera viendo claramente un cuerpo de pelaje café tirado en el pasto.

**-¡Trenderhoof!-** grito al reconocer la silueta del unicornio. Rápidamente salió por la puerta galopando hasta el cuerpo de Trend. Los demás Apples se miraron entre ellos sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba. Esperaban, no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Continúo su trote hasta llegar junto al corcel quien estaba tirado de espaldas en el pasto bajo el mismo manzano, en el que habían estado juntos la tarde anterior. El pelaje marrón claro de Trend estaba cubierto por las hojas que caían del follaje del árbol, sus lentes entre la maleza a un lado de él y su melena rubia despeinada llena de palitos y hojas del manzano.

Applejack lo miro de forma extrañada, rodeando su cuerpo, comprobando que siguiera respirando. Colocó se un casco sobre su estómago hasta sentir el suave y tranquilo golpeteo de su corazón, no había duda, estaba profundamente dormido.

La pony granjera bajo su cabeza hasta posicionarla cerca de la oreja derecha del potro, tomo una leve exhalación preparándose para despertarlo con sutileza y suavidad ** -¡TRENDERHOOF LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

El fuerte grito despertó al unicornio de golpe, haciéndolo pegar un gran salto del susto que terminó por ser una caída directo al pasto… de cara. El potro apenas terminaba de comprender lo que sucedió cuando escucho las carcajadas de Applejack prácticamente en su cara. Sus ojos purpura se posaron sobre la pony terrenal con un deje de confusión y vergüenza, mientras ella continuaba riendo aun mas por la expresión en el rostro de Trend.

**-Uhm…-** murmuro el corcel poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su suéter de todas las hojas **-¿Qué está pasando?**

Applejack rodaba en el piso sin poder parar sus carcajadas hasta que sintió que su estómago le dolía, lentamente detuvo su burla para mirar al potro frente a frente**. -Eso jaja te iba a preguntar yo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dormido?**- dijo aun soltando una leve risa.

Trenderhoof sonrió apenado haciendo levitar un pequeño peine de su bolsillo y pasándolo por su melena, peinándola y sacando todos las ramitas y hojas que habían caído en ella **-Caí ante el sueño, estaba corrigiendo mis notas y me quede dormido- **confeso sacando su libretita de su ropa y releyendo todas las notas.

La pony de pelaje ámbar lo miro con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos **-¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche?**

**-Eso creo.**

**-¡Que tonto eres! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-** le recrimino Applejack poniendo una expresión de enfado **-¡Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser este lugar de noche!**

Trend le sonrió restándole importancia a sus palabras **-Lo sé, pero las estrellas se ven asombrosas- **respondió mirándola a los ojos**- En Manehattan son totalmente opacadas por las luces de los edificios-** continuo bajando su vista al suelo **- Aquí se ven increíbles. Además quería comprobar lo que me dijiste.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**- ¿No lo recuerdas? Dijiste que las noches eran tan tranquilas que no se oye ni "pio" hasta que los gallos te levantan-** contesto el potro ampliando su sonrisa. **-Claro que un gallo no fue suficiente para despertarme, tuvo que ser una linda pony la que me levantase.**

Applejack lo miro fijamente siendo correspondida por los ojos purpuras del unicornio. Trend carecía de sus lentes por lo que la yegua tenía una vista completa de su rostro. Una vez escucho decir a Rarity que Trenderhoof era uno de los corceles más apuestos de Equestria, sin embargo ella jamás pudo dar crédito a esa afirmación… hasta este momento. Las brillantes iris purpuras de sus ojos junto con su media sonrisa descarada le daban un aspecto muy diferente al que ella recordaba le primera vez que lo vio… nuevamente sentía que estaba viendo al verdadero Trend.

**-Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, tenemos mucho trabajo para hoy-** comento la yegua desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

El potro asintió mirando igualmente al pasto bajo de ambos **- Si, por supuesto. Lo natural me gusta pero tienes razón hay que seguir con el trabajo-** dijo volviendo a levitar su libretita.

**-¿Vas a seguir revisando eso? Ya pasaste toda la noche leyendo las notas-** comento Applejack al verlo intentar leer las palabras, cosa que le resultaba complicada a falta de sus anteojos.

**-Soy muy dedicado con mi trabajo ¿sabes? Escribir es una de las cosas que mas me gustan, me apasiona hacer bien mis artículos**-. Respondió buscando sus blancos lentes en el suelo.

La pony terrenal asintió, comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento, ella también amaba su trabajo. Miro al potro tirado en el pasto buscando algo, cuando vio sus anteojos y los tomo entre sus cascos para dárselos. **-¿Una de las cosas que más te gustan?-** cuestiono pensando que debía ser su mas grande amor.

**-Así es. Hay muchas otra cosas que me agrada hacer o… ponys que llaman mi atención**- respondió cambiando su sonrisa a una picara expresión, mirando de cerca a la yegua.

Applejack bufo poniendo sus lentes frente a su cara y bajado la vista **- Como sea, aquí tienes-** dijo molesta por el comentario. No entendía como de un agradable potro pasaba otra vez a un semental idiota.

Trenderhoof levito los lentes con su magia y los coloco sobre sus ojos para justo después abrirlos y continuar leyendo su libreta. La pony granjera lo observo dándose cuenta que los enormes anteojos blancos casi cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

**-¿Tienes que usar lentes tan grades?**

**-Está de moda-** comento el unicornio con orgullo.

**-Esa moda es horrible- **bufo Applejack con burla **(N/A: Lo siento hipsters ****L)**

Trenderhoof soltó una leve risa y despego su vista de las notas para mirar a Applejack **-No lo creo, me hace lucir más guapo- **finalizo muy cerca del irritado rostro de la yegua quien solo lo alejo con su casco casi en un golpe.

* * *

><p>Momentos mas tarde, un unicornio y una yegua terrestre iban trotando tranquilamente hacia la casita en medio de la granja Apple. Trenderhoof admiraba encantado, cada elemento que componía el huerto, estaba fascinado con la simpleza y naturalidad de todo pues no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Applejack quien le respondía muy a duras penas por el insistente entusiasmo del corcel.<p>

Ambos entraron en dicha construcción pues la yegua le ofreció al potro desayunar en su casa, cosa que estaba segura, no iba a rechazar. Sentía que se lo debía por el susto de hace un rato…

**-Bueno, te prepare mi especialidad-** dijo la pony terrenal de forma orgullosa, sacando un montón de ingredientes de los cajones y comenzar a revolverlos. Es menos de una hora un enorme y hermoso pay de manzana se encontraba ente la cara estupefacta de Trenderhoof.

El unicornio se quedó sin habla contemplando el postre, su lengua colgando hacía un lado y sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope respirando el delicioso aroma que emanaba.

**-Oh Applejack, esto se ve tan increíble- **decía mientras devoraba el pay en su boca -**Muchas gracias, de verdad esta tan bueno que podría besarte.**

La yegua río ante el comentario tomándolo como un alago y sonrió orgullosa. Todos amaban sus pays **-Jajaja ni que fueras tan afortunado-** exclamo con burla.

**-Me siento con suerte…**

Applejack volteo su cabeza para contestar pero paro al sentir una cálida sensación en su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sentía algo muy suave invadir su boca. Paso unos segundos en shock saboreando el tierno beso que Trend le proporciono con sabor a su pay de manzana…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Primero que nada perdón por no subir capitulo, perdí el archivo donde tenía el fic <strong>**L. Estoy reescribiendo todos jeje**

**Espero les haya gustado déjenme un comentario, una crítica o una sugerencia. La acepto todas. Gracias por leer a todos.**

**Lamento no poder hacer una "Historia de la mente de Equestria" para todos los que me mandan mensaje. Se me olvidan los nombres jejeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un enorme ataúd lleno de telarañas, lentamente se va abriendo hasta que deja salir un zombi de una mujer vestida de verde, con hilos de piel colgando de sus brazos.**

**Rea-Zombie: Estoy VIVA! He renacido! Y ustedes lo pagaran leyendo un nuevo capitulo de mi trenderjack!**

**Ojala les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo con magiasin magia.**

**Capitulo 3.****  
><strong>

Applejack volteo su cabeza para contestar pero paro al sentir una cálida sensación en su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sentía algo muy suave invadir su boca. Paso unos segundos en shock saboreando el tierno beso que Trend le proporciono con sabor a su pay de manzana…

* * *

><p>Los brillantes ojos verdes de la pony terrenal se mantuvieron estáticos por breves segundos, su mente completamente el blanco, saboreando el dulce tacto de la lengua del unicornio contra la suya. El momento se tornó tan apacible, que casi, casi estuvo a punto de corresponder….Casi…<p>

**¡SMASH!** (Referencia Nintendo XD)

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada hizo eco en toda la habitación, seguido del ruido sordo de Trenderhoof cayendo contra el piso de madera.

**-¡¿Qué corrales crees que estás haciendo?!-** grito Applejack furiosa con su rostro ardiendo en un color rojo tan intenso que parecía una de las manzanas de su huerto. Sus ojos vidriosos por el coraje y su corazón latiéndole como toro de rodeo, le dificultaban hablar mientras exhalaba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire.

**-Pero… tu, tu dijiste que**…

**-¡Sabes que no me refería a eso, pedazo de corcel idiota!-**gruño la yegua antes de salir por la puerta de su casa, literalmente echando humo por el enfado.

El unicornio la observo desde el suelo con su mejilla marcada por el casco de Applejack, adolorido pero sin duda, muy feliz **-Valió la pena.**

Afuera en el campo abierto, Applejack no paraba de jadear, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, aun sintiendo el extremo calor recorriendo cada pelo de su cuerpo. La sensación de tranquilidad que nacía desde su pecho, era lo que más la desconcertaba pues por más molesta que estaba, las ganas de sonreír como potranca de un año enamorada, eran mucho mayores.

**-¿Applejack?-** se escuchó la voz de Trend llamando a la pony terrestre. Applejack desvió rápidamente sus ojos al suelo evitando que el potro viera su sonrojo **-Lo siento, me emocione un poco.**

**-¡Un mucho!-** contesto la yegua de forma seca.

**-Bueno, quizá si me pase, pero escucha ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo olvidemos? Lo que sea.-** ofreció Trend agachándose para tratar de mirar a los ojos a la pony rubia. Applejack subió un poco su mirada encontrándose con los suplicantes ojos purpuras e inevitablemente sonrió… ¿sin razón aparente?

**-¿Lo que sea?-** pregunto ella, apartándose un par de pasos del unicornio.

**-Lo que sea ¿quieres golpearme otra vez?**

Applejack dejo salir una leve risa -**No, se me ocurre una mejor idea.**

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, una hermosa yegua de melena rubia, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville. Su rostro era adornado por una enorme sonrisa disfrutando del calor del sol en su pelaje. Por donde transitase, los ponys la miraban si poder evitar reír o dibujar una expresión de diversión, pues tras la pony terrenal, venia caminando un unicornio de pelaje café claro, arrastrando una enorme carreta de manzanas, pasteles y otros más productos hechos de manzana.<p>

Trenderhoof con un pesado arnés atado a su cuerpo, venia jalando la carreta con mucha dificultad. Sus largas patas temblaban por el esfuerzo tratando de seguirle el paso a Applejack. Tal vez hubiera sido preferible otro golpe.

**-¿Por qué… llevamos tanta comida?-**cuestiono arrastrando sus pasos cada vez mas cansado.

**-Llego la hora de vender-** contesto la pony terrenal colocándose en un pequeño puesto dentro del mercado de Ponyville **-Para mantener la granja lo principal es vender las manzanas y otros productos hechos a base de ellas. Es lo que nos mantiene a flote, aunque, no es tan difícil como cosecharlas.**

Trenderhoof desato el arnés, mientras comenzaba a colocar los pasteles y rollos sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que fungía como mostrador**. -Creo que difiero de eso contigo. Es mucho más difícil cargar todo esto.**

**-Es porque eres un debilucho-** se burló Applejack ante la imagen del corcel jadeando apenas pudiendo sostener las manzanas. **-¿Te sirve esto para el articulo?**

**-Sí, claro que me sirve. Un poco de mercadeo es bastante interesante-**dijo haciendo levitar su libretita de notas **-Comienza...**

**-Muy bien, lo primero es esperar un cliente- **Unos segundos después, una pony terrenal de pelaje color crema y melena azul fuerte y rosa, se acercó al pequeño puesto.

**-Buen día Applejack-** saludo la yegua de Cutie Mark de tres dulces.

**-Hola Bon Bon, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer hoy?-** dijo la yegua de melena rubia guiñándole un ojo a su clienta y mostrándole la variedad de comida, que se veía sumamente apetecible sobre el mostrador. Trenderhoof observaba atento, sin perder un solo detalle de la situación.

**-Solo un par de manzanas y un rollo de caramelo, hoy he estado muy ocupada para preparar dulces y ya sabes lo mucho que Lyra ama el azúcar- **explico Bon Bon con una sutil risa.

Applejack correspondió la risa comenzando a pasar varias manzanas y rollos de caramelo hacia el mostrador **-Empácalas- **le ordeno al corcel. Trend levito los alimentos, colocándolos en las bolsas que Bon Bon llevaba colgadas en sus costados y le sonrió con su típica forma picara, ganándose un pisotón por parte de Applejack.

**-Uhg…-** se quejó el potro. La yegua de pelaje color crema río ante la expresión de Trend mientras le entregaba un par de Bitz a cambio de las manzanas**.-Gracias, vuelve pronto-** dijo el unicornio agitando su pata como despedida.

Applejack tomo rápidamente las monedas de los cascos de Trend y le sonrió de forma orgullosa **-Quien lo diría, tienes talento con los clientes.**

**-Tengo mi encanto-** Respondió escribiendo sus notas en la libreta que levitaba con su aura morada.

Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa rodando sus ojos **-Si tú lo dices.**

Trenderhoof permaneció un momento en silencio anotando lo que necesitaba en su libretita de notas mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Estaba feliz, de que su segunda visita a Ponyville haya resultado no tan alocada como la anterior, había logrado acercarse más a Applejack pero aún no se había topado con la unicornio que lo perseguía como desesperada. Ella sí que era extraña…

**-¡Trenderhoof!-** se escuchó un familiar grito para Applejack pero que al aludido le costó mas reconocer. **-Trenderhoof volviste.**

El unicornio pasó sus ojos por todos los ponys hasta que alcanzo a divisar a una yegua de pelaje blanco, melena purpura y ojos azules que trotaba rápidamente hasta él, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca **-Oh, Hola señorita Rarity-** La saludo.

**-¡Realmente eres tú!-** grito la unicornio con tanta fuerza que Trend sintió que sus orejas explotarían. Rarity pego su rostro al del corcel sonriendo mas ampliamente, a lo que este solo respondió con una risa nerviosa.

**-Emm… si soy yo, he vuelto para escribir un importante artículo para el periódico de Manehattan- **menciono llevando un casco a su pecho y enderezándose con orgullo.

**-¡Oh! Eso es fabuloso-** respondió Rarity con sus ojos brillando ilusionada **-¿Ya sabes sobre qué vas a escribir? Porque puedo hacerte una sugerencia- **dijo señalando la dirección en la que se encontraba su Boutique.

**-Pues sí, voy a escribir sobre Sweet Apple Acres.**

En ese momento Rarity ladeo un poco su cabeza viendo que Applejack se encontraba junto al potro **-Oh, Hola querida. No te había visto.**

**-Hola Rarity, si ya lo note-** respondió la pony terrenal sonriéndole a su amiga.

**-Em ¿Trenderhoof? Estas escribiendo sobre una granja de manzanas, ¿Seguro que no preferirías algo más… glamuroso?- **dijo la unicornio pestañeando varias veces con su clásica forma coqueta. Hacía ya varias semanas, que Rarity había superado su enamoramiento por el escritor, sin embargo sus mañas y ganas de subir a la cima de la elite, jamás cambiarían.

**-No-** contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras sonreía**. -Me agrada lo sencillo y natural pero hermoso que puede resultar un lugar como Sweet Apple Acres, es todo aquello que jamás había visto pero siempre había soñado.**

Rarity lo miro con cierto desconcierto, ella bien sabía que Trend era miembro de la alta sociedad en Manehattan, seguramente contaba con grandes lujos y siempre estaba rodeado de glamur, sin embargo y a diferencia de la mayoría de los unicornios, él estaba sumamente interesado en todo aquello que tenga que ver con la tierra y la naturaleza.

**-Bueno, supongo que es por eso que te gusta pasar tanto tiempo con Applejack-** comento la unicornio mientras se acercaba a su amiga tras el mostrador.

**-Si**- contesto sonriendo **-Sencilla, natural pero hermosa.**

La pony terrenal no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Trend, bajo sus orejitas escondiendo su rubor tras su flequillo evitando a toda costa que su amiga notara su reacción. Le causaría una gran vergüenza si Rarity llegase a notar su rostro sonrojado por tan solo unas palabras del unicornio.

Rarity sonrió por la afirmación de Trend mandándole una mirada de burla a su amiga **-Jajaja tienes suerte querida-** dijo acercándose más a ella **-Cielos, estas muy roja ¿estas bien?**

**-Estoy bien-** respondió apartándose de Rarity.

**-Bueno, si tú lo dices-** contesto la unicornio no muy convencida **-Por cierto Trenderhoof, en un par de semanas se celebra la Semana de la Moda en Canterlot ¿estarás ahí?**

**-Por supuesto. Mi trabajo es documentar todo lo de interés público en Equestria ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a participar?**

**-Sí, ya gane una vez, debo defender mi título. Tengo toda una línea preparada para la ocasión, garantizo que tu siguiente encabezado será "Rarity, campeona de la Semana de la Moda por segunda vez consecutiva"- **Alegaba con mucho entusiasmo.

**-Pues será un placer escribir sobre dicho artículo, sobre todo porque…-**Ambos unicornios continuaron hablando sin parar de cosas que Applejack no entendía en lo mas mínimo, se limitó a mirar una mosca volar mientras sus amigos terminaban su "interesante" platica.

**-El purpura está de regreso, es el color de la realeza.**

**-Es un bonito color, combina con muchas prendas…Bla,Bla,Bla,Bla**

**-Bla,Bla,Bla,Bla.**

**-¡Rarity!-**Exploto la pony Terrestre **- Amiga, ¿ibas a comparar algo?**

**-Em… un par de manzanas verdes y…**

**-¡Aquí tienes!- **grito la yegua Apple lanzándole un montón de manzanas a la unicornio. -**Lástima que tengas que irte, te veré luego.**

**-Claro… Nos vemos Trenderhoof. Pasa un buen día Applejack.**

Trend soltó una ligera risa mientras agitaba su casco como despedida a Rarity. Pasó su mirada a su acompañante y sonrió **- Ustedes dos son demasiado diferentes para ser tan buenas amigas.**

Applejack dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada **-Si**- miro directo a los ojos del unicornio** -Y tú y Rarity son demasiado similares como para no haberte enamorado de ella- **menciono en un tono muy suave casi como un murmullo.

**-Umm… no voy a negar que ella es muy hermosa-** confeso con sinceridad. La pony rubia bajo su mirada al piso afligida **-Pero ya había dicho que prefiero la belleza natural y tú eres eso en toda su expresión.**

Applejack sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió sumamente feliz por las palabras de Trend. Quizá no lo había notado antes pero había algo en él que le parecía muy atrayente, tal vez era la descarada sinceridad con la que hablaba. La forma en la que simplificaba las palabras, por más vergonzosas que parecieran. Él era amable, curioso y ahora, se daba cuenta, extremadamente honesto.

**-Ven-** dijo la pony tomando un casco del corcel **-Volvamos a la granja-** finalizo con una enorme sonrisa, por más que lo intentara, ella tampoco podía mentir, ni siquiera con sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Ambos rubios llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres trotando con una lentitud tal, que fácilmente serian rebasados por un caracol y es que, además de la pesada carreta que Trend cargaba los dos deseaban disfrutar de la compañía del otro, lo mas que pudieran.<p>

**-Bueno, el sol ya se está ocultando-** menciono Applejack volteando hacia su compañero **- ¿Qué te parece si cenas conmigo y mi familia? Ya sabes como agradecimiento.**

**-No tienen nada que agradecerme pero no perderé la oportunidad para comer mas pay de manzana.**

La yegua solo le sonrió indicándole el camino a su casa. Los dos entraron a la gran construcción que se hallaba en medio de la granja, encontrándose con el resto de los Apples preparándose para cenar. Todos hacían diferentes tareas preparando un rico estofado de heno y verduras. El olor lleno la nariz de Trend despertando su apetito y entrando bruscamente en la cocina.

**-Oh miren ha vuelto el escritor-** dijo la Abuela Smith, despegándose de la cacerola con la comida para mirar al unicornio. Apple Bloom, quien cortaba zanahorias lo saludo con un casco mientras que Big Mac se limitó a mirarlo con algo de reproche.

**- Ya volvimos familia-** saludo la yegua rubia.

**-¿Ya han terminado el articulo?-** pregunto curiosa la menor de los Apples.

**-Así es hermanita, ya terminamos con eso, cenaremos y por fin me desharé de esta molestia- **Comento Applejack riendo por la expresión indignada que puso el corcel rubio. **-¿Les ayudamos en algo?**

**-Qué tal si vas a buscar mas leña Trenderhoof-** ordeno el macho Apple casi en tono de amenaza a lo que el unicornio salió del lugar rápidamente por el pedido.

**-¡Big Mac! Lo estas asustando**- reprocho su hermana.

**-Pff-** bufo él en respuesta **- ¿Quién te entiende? Primero lo detestas y ahora lo defiendes.**

La pony miro a su hermano de forma molesta **- No es tan idiota como pensaba ¿sabes? Puede ser agradable… a veces.**

**-Yo creo que lo amas-** afirmo Apple Bloom como si nada. Su hermana mayor se puso roja de la ira y vergüenza.

**-¡No digas tonterías Apple Bloom!- **Le grito indignada** -Es solo que…**

**-Ya vine- **Exclamo Trend entrando por la puerta mientras cargaba tres enormes leños sobre su espalda. Los coloco sobre el piso y se estiro haciendo que sus huesos crujan **-Creo que este viaje solo me causara dolores de espalda.**

**-¡Justo a tiempo jovencito! La cena ya está lista, siéntense todos- **Anuncio la abuela Smith. Sus nietos e invitado, se dirigieron a la mesa. Trend como buen potro se tomó la molestia de correr la silla de Applejack para que esta se sentara y lo acompaño con una sutil sonrisa que se esfumo en cuanto vio la cara de enfado de Big Mac.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma "normal" para los Apples, la familia contaba anécdotas o reía por las historias a medias de la Abuela Smith y de las travesuras de la pequeña Apple Bloom. Los tres hermanos y su abuela compartían un vínculo muy especial, común para todas las familias pero para el unicornio era extraño ese ambiente de cordialidad y compañerismo pues, acostumbrado a viajar siempre, nunca había visto una escena como esa, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico al respecto.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena**- agradeció Trend una vez finalizada la comida.

**-No es nada jovencito. Me alegra que la hayas disfrutado-** contesto la matriarca Apple **-¡Applejack lleva a este chico a la estación!**

**- Claro abuela.**

**-No es necesario, no quisiera incomodar más.**

**-Pff, tonterías. Te llevare hasta allá. ¡Andando!- **finalizo la yegua rubia arrastrando tras de sí al potro. Ambos salieron de la granja con tranquilidad, con dirección a la estación de tren.

Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor en el cielo oscuro. Los ojos verdes de Applejack se posaron sobre los purpura de Trend pues quería comprobara esa fascinación que tenía el corcel con las estrellas. Admiro contenta el sutil brillo en la mirada de su acompañante al observar los astros en toda su plenitud. El silencio les hizo compañía en su andar bajo la luna.

**-Tienes una familia muy especial-** dijo Trenderhoof apartando sus ojos del cielo y sonriendo con una ligera pisca de envidia.

**-Lo dices como si fuera lo mas raro para ti-** respondió con una risa la pony terrenal sin darse cuenta del cambio de actitud en el potro.

El unicornio suspiro con cansancio **- Bueno, si es muy raro para mí. La verdad jamás tuve un momento así con mi familia.-** confeso con la vista en el suelo.

Applejack lo miro con curiosidad **-¿Por qué?**

**-Mi padre nos abandonó cuando era un potrillo. Mamá tenía que trabajar mucho y casi nunca estaba para mí, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo y observando las cosas a mi alrededor.**

**-Por eso ahora eres tan curioso.**

**-Supongo-** respondió el corcel riendo**- Eres afortunada ¿lo sabías? Personas como yo, jamás sentiremos la calidez de un hogar, de un amigo o de un pony especial.**

La yegua soltó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos por breves instantes dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciara su melena dorada **-Eres muy pesimista. Eres un gran potro encontraras a alguien que te pueda dar ese cariño que deseas.**

**-Eso espero.**

Los dos rubios llegaron a la estación de trenes de Ponyville, la cual aún era levemente iluminada por las luces de los faros. Los trenes nocturnos iban y venían para aquellos que no tenían tiempo de viajar durante el día. Trend había previsto irse al segundo día de su estancia por lo que había comprado un boleto para el tren de noche.

Ambos se acercaron a alas vías para descansar sobre una pequeña banca de madera junto a la estación. Permanecieron el silencio, solo escuchando los cantos de los grillos y la brisa de la noche, los dos miraban a la luna brillando en todo su esplendor. El momento se tornó agradable, a pesar de la tranquilidad entre ambos. Solamente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

**-Supongo que es la despedida- **dijo Trenderhoof volteando hacia la yegua. Ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

**-Eso creo. Tengo que agradecerte mucho todo, de no ser por ti, no habríamos sabido que hacer.**

**-No lo creo, se les habría ocurrido algo más.**

**-Solo estas tratando de ser modesto.**

El unicornio soltó una risa y sonrió de su típica forma orgullosa**- Si, sé que soy increíble.**

**-¡Tonto!- **respondió la pony terrenal dándole un leve golpe al corcel en el hombro. Ambos rieron por un momento dando paso después al silencio que ambos enfrentaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Trend sonrió, sonrió de la forma que siempre lo hacía, de esa manera altanera y orgullosa que reflejaba su enorme dolor disfrazado de tranquilidad y egocentrismo. Applejack observo sus ojos en toda su plenitud, dándose cuenta de la verdadera expresión que el potro quería mostrar en esa sonrisa y esa mirada. Vio el brillo en sus ojos purpuras temblar, como suplicándole ayuda. La pony rubia podía darse cuenta por fin… Trenderhoof estaba solo y rogaba por no estarlo mas.

**-¡Ah! Ese es mi tren-** exclamo el corcel poniéndose de pie, esperando que el enorme vagón se detuviera frente a él. Applejack no dijo nada y se limitó a ponerse igualmente de pie para acompañarlo hasta las puertas el tren**. -Bueno, espero verte pronto, no olvides comprar el Manehattan Express la próxima semana- **continuo Trend **- No se decepcionaran.**

**-Más vale, por tu bien-** contesto la Apple riendo**. -Adiós Trend.**

**-Adiós… señorita Apple-** dijo el unicornio antes de sonreírle felizmente y entrar a su vagón. Finalmente el silbato del tren anuncio su partida, alejando al potro de Applejack quien sabe por cuánto tiempo o tal vez para siempre **-Te amo-** susurro en su mente.

La yegua vaquera se quedó mirando el tren hasta que desapareció de su vista, soltó un profundo suspiro y agacho su cabeza para quedar mirando directo al suelo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se sentían cansados, ya era hora de irse a dormir procedió a caminar fuera de la estación, sintiendo en su pecho un gran vacío… se sentía sola, ahora comprendía a Trend.

* * *

><p><strong>C: Ojala no les haya aburrido tanto pues aún resta un capitulo. Gracias a todos lo que leyeron espero sus criticas sean buenas o malas ñ_ñ<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Por fin he regresado! No voy a poner excusas porque no tengo ninguna, solo diré que siento mucho no haber subido el final de esta historia antes, de verdad lamento haberlos echo esperar. No merezco Perdón de Celestia u.u.**

**Si es que hay alguien aun leyendo, espero pueda perdonarme con un pequeño Mini Drabble al final de este capitulo. Por favor déjenme un comentario y les agradezco de todo corazón por leer ñ_ñ**

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo con magiasin magia.**

**Capitulo 4. ****  
><strong>

Varios días trascurrieron desde que Trenderhoof se fue de Ponyville. La vida en el pueblo seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la vida de Applejack seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Su rutina diaria apenas y se modificó tras la partida del escritor, pues ahora cada tarde, solía pasar su descanso bajo ese frondoso árbol en su huerto norte. Su plática con Trend no ocupaba ni una mínima parte de su mente mientras trabajaba o pasaba el rato con sus amigas, sin embargo cuando llegaba el momento del día en el que se ponía el sol. Su mente era inundada con la repetición exacta que cada palabra que había compartido con él. De cierta forma lo extrañaba, había dejado algo impregnado en su alma, solo que no sabría decir con exactitud que era…

Hasta que llegó este día. El sol iluminó su granja y los gallos, que a su vez, cumplieron su trabajo de despertarla. Se levantó de su cama de paja y se alistó para un nuevo día de trabajo. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de colocarse su sombrero y bajar al humilde comedor de su casa.

Ahí se encontró con una escena extremadamente inusual, sus dos hermanos y su abuela en completo silencio mientras leían sin interrupción un periódico que sostenían en sus cascos. Applejack sonrió de forma burlesca y sumamente extrañada.

**-Ah… ¿Buenos Días?-** dijo sin recibir ni un pequeño ruido a cambio **-¿Hola?-** volvió a comentar sin éxito. Dejó escapar una risa e iba retomar su saludo pero la pezuña de Big Mac la calló para después señalar otro periódico aun enrollado, sobre la mesa.

La pony rubia entendió el mensaje y lo tomó entre sus cascos, comenzando a hojearlo.

**-Pagina tres, primera columna- **dijo su hermanita sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

Applejack asintió en silencio mientras buscaba la página, "Caminos de Equestria" leyó como título de la columna. Una serie de pequeñas notas figuraban por todo el artículo, dio una rápida mirada a cada una hasta que se topó con la que, seguramente estaba leyendo su familia atentamente…

_"Simples Costumbres"_

_"Por Trenderhoof. Manehattan Express"_

_"Mis viajes por nuestra nación, me han llevado más de una vez a lugares increíbles. He visitado hermosas ciudades, donde el bullicio de la gente apenas te deja oír tus propios pensamientos, donde los edificios son tan altos como montañas y tan deslumbrantes con esas luces de colores brillantes. Son bellas, sin duda pero toda esa banalidad que las envuelve, me resulta como menos superficial. He ido a pequeñas villas de pocos habitantes, de costumbres inusuales pero entretenidas de ver, donde los faros alumbran las noches con sus sutiles llamas danzantes, donde lo mas preocupante es no sabe que hay atrás de esas amplias praderas verdes…_

_He visto el cielo azul, desde mas cerca que cualquier otro unicornio… no les miento, mi viaje a Cloudsdale casi resulta en una fatal caída. Cada segundo que pasé sobre las nubes, fue un momento de gozo infinito…_

_Les comparto mi deseo, soy curioso de nacimiento, quisiera poder viajar por cada parte de Equestria, hasta ahora he visto muchas cosas asombrosas, que dejarían boquiabierto a cualquiera… sin embargo, el pueblito al que viajé hace una semana, se lleva el premio al lugar que mas me ha impresionado en toda mi vida…_

_Ponyville, es un pequeño pueblo, casi oculto por las grandes montañas que alzan nuestra capital, muy pintoresco y tradicional en todo su sentido. Quizá ya lo conocen, el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle se encuentra aquí… pero no es de eso de lo que hablare…_

_Una granja… una simple y común granja de Manzanas a las afueras del pueblo…. Un lugar tan ordinario como el resto de Ponyville ¿Por qué había de ser tan especial?_

_Porque yo me enamore de este lugar… Jamás en toda mi existencia me sentí tan feliz… tan lleno de vida. Exhalar el aire que despedían los manzanos, sentir la tierra bajo mis cascos, admirar las estrellas por la noche… y lo mejor, probar el afrodisiaco sabor de las manzanas o mejor aún, de un pay de manzana… Puedo jurar que la única sensación que se le compara es tocar los labios de una hermosa yegua…_

_La verdadera belleza se disfraza tras la máscara más simple y humilde, es difícil encontrarla en un sitio tan ordinario pero eso es lo que lo hace más excitante… En Sweet Apple Acres la perfección está en el sol ambarino de rayos rubios que acarician los pastizales verdes, los cuales brillan tanto como las mas honestas sonrisas…_

_Los ponys que aquí residen, no son mas normales que tú o que yo pero la pasión que sienten por lo que aman hacer, es lo que los hace especiales. La emoción cuando tocas ese tronco grueso con tus cascos, la adrenalina que fluye por tu cuerpo al beber un buen tarro de sidra o la tranquilidad incomparable de solo sentarse bajo un manzano a charlar, es algo que, les juro, solo podrán encontrar aquí…_

_No alcanzan las palabras para describir este sitio… Les puedo describir una y mil cosas acerca de este lugar… pero… solo puedo concluir que… amo la belleza de Sweet Apple… Mi mas grande amor tiene nombre y apellido y reside aquí… se llama honestidad, se llama humildad, se llama trabajo… se llaman Manzanas…_

La boca de Applejack se mantuvo abierta a la par con sus ojos. Estaba en un estado de trance, su mirada fija en el último párrafo mientras su labio temblaba. Se sentía sumamente extraña y confundida; pues aquello simplemente era lo mas increíble que había leído en su vida. Jamás le interesó demasiado leer pues no encontraba esa supuesta emoción de la que tanto alegaba Twilight o incluso Rainbow Dash (hablando de Daring Do, claro) sin embargo, esta vez, las palabras intimas y sinceras que estabas escritas, eran como una confesión de un alma realmente enamorada…

**-¡Eso es!**

**-¡Es increíble!**

**-¡Lo he leído tres veces y me sigue pareciendo grandioso!**

**-¡Con esto seguro que atraemos a muchos clientes!**

Los festejos y gritos de familia no fueron suficientes para hacerla reaccionar. Sus ojos vidriosos no se apartaron del periódico.

**-¡¿Qué esperan todos?! ¡Vallan a trabajar en este instante!- **ordenó la Abuela Smith, a lo que sus nietos obedecieron de inmediato. Todos excepto Applejack. **-¿Qué te pasa manzanita? ¿Acaso no te gusto el articulo?**

**-No es eso abuela.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Me dieron un golpe bajo-** Y valla que muy fuerte.

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando, ahora con muchas novedades para los Apples. Desde ese primer día en que el artículo salió a la venta, varios ponys llegaron bastante interesados en sus productos. Los viejos compradores de Ponyville volvieron, y nuevos clientes provenientes de pueblos cercanos, de Canterlot y de otras ciudades también se vieron muy atraídos por los comentarios que hizo Trend. Pronto no quedaba ni rastro de la posible banca rota en la que peligraban. Su trabajo aumento pero bueno, a ellos así les gustaba, podrían decir que todo volvió a ser normal.<p>

Salvo claro, para Applejack. Las palabras impresas en el periódico no podían escapar de su cabeza, ni siquiera mientras realizaba su trabajo. Aún cosechaba, araba y plantaba a la misma calidad pero no a la misma rapidez y la razón era que pasaba largas horas del día leyendo el articulo bajo su, ahora, manzano favorito. No podía despegar la mirada de las palabras escritas en tinta negra sobre el papel, su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al, para ella, bastante obvio mensaje de amor que estaba escrito. ¡Vaya! Si hubiese sido para cualquier otra yegua, le habría parecido, cuando menos cursi y ridículo sin embargo al estar dirigido hacía ella y usando descripciones tan cercanas a su estilo de vida, le tocaron directo en el corazón.

¿Qué clase de brujería le habían hecho? D:

* * *

><p>Pasados unos cuantos días decido buscar el consejo de una de sus amigas y ¿Quién mejor para asuntos del corazón que Rarity?<p>

Ambas se hallaban en la Boutique Carrusel, tomando una humeante taza de té mientras conversaban. Se negaba rotundamente a pensar que estaba enamorada de Trenderhoof pero, necesitaba que alguien mas la apoyara.

**-Pues a mí me parece que estas enamorada de Trenderhoof**- Comentó la unicornio dando un sorbo a su té. ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que NO quería escuchar.

**-¿Cómo puedes creer eso?**

**-Ah querida Applejack, tu misma lo crees, no trates de negarlo-** Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa **-Además por todo lo que me has contado, yo diría que tienes razones de sobra para justificar tu enamoramiento.**

**-¡No estoy enamorada de él!-** reclamó golpeando su casco contra la mesita. Dio un refunfuño de molestia y se inclinó hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo de la silla. Bajo su mirada al piso tratando de esconder su sonrojo tras su sombrero.

**-Bien… entonces dime ¿qué es ese papel que llevas en tu sombrero?**

Applejack de inmediato, se quitó su sombrero y quito la hoja de periódico que traía escondida en él. Lo metió entre sus patas sin permitir que su amiga lo viera.

**-¡No traigo nada!**

Rarity sonrió **-Apuesto a que se trata del artículo que escribió para ti, digo… para tu familia.**

**-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-** contestó alterada.

**-Jaja, es muy obvio- **dijo tapando su boca con un casco pero cayó al ver que Applejack la miraba avergonzada **-Uhm… querida ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar lo que sientes?**

La pony terrenal pasó breves segundos sin decir nada, ya había estado mintiéndose por mucho tiempo pero finalmente la honestidad que la caracterizaba salió **-Por qué… él es un unicornio.**

**-¿Y hay algo malo en ser un unicornio?-** pregunto Rarity mirando su cuerno en el reflejo de su taza de té.

**-No, no, no me refiero a eso- **contestó antes de hacer otra pausa** - Quiero decir que somos de diferentes razas y ya sabes lo poco que duran las relaciones interraciales.**

Rarity asintió, no iba a negar que pocas relaciones como esas salían adelante, sin embargo ella tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que su amiga y Trend no era como los demás **-Applejack, Trenderhoof bien podría ser un pegaso, un pony terrestre o una yegua eso no va a cambiar lo que siente por ti, ni lo que tú por él-** afirmo sonriente.

La yegua rubia volvió a bajar su mirada al piso, sintiéndose muy extraña. Su amiga tenía toda la razón, aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para ser detenidos por su inseguridad, por su carácter o por el simple hecho de que ella no podía hacer magia, ambos eran honestos, apasionados y muy orgullosos ya sea con o sin magia.

**-Je… -** soltó una leve risa **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Rarity, ahora ¿tienes una idea de donde podría encontrarlo?-** cuestionó poniéndose de pie y colocando su sombrero con su típica sonrisa de seguridad.

**-Jaja querida Applejack, prepárate para ir a la semana de la moda en Canterlot.**

* * *

><p>¡Ah! El encanto de Canterlot era magnificado por todo el bullicio que traía consigo la esperada semana de la moda. Las calles se llenaron de colores hermoso y brillantes, los faros adornaban con sus llamas danzantes y daban aun mas esplendor a cada colección y diseño que se exhibía.<p>

Los elegantes ponys se paseaban admirando el magnífico ambiente que desprendía la capital. Rarity estaba encantada, se hallaba junto con Applejack, tras bambalinas, preparándose para cuando su turno de presentar su colección llegase. Ambas miraban atentas a todos lados sin perder detalle, Rarity admirando cada detalle del desfile que se estaba llevando a cabo, mientras que Applejack buscaba el rostro de Trend.

**-Uh ¡Todo esto es maravilloso! ¿Verdad?-** pregunto la unicornio a la pony terrenal con una enorme sonrisa.

**-La verdad, no me siento muy cómoda aquí-** Y es que tanto glamour la hostigaba hasta el punto de casi hacerla vomitar lentejuelas **-¿No lo vez por ningún lado?**

**-Aun no, pero mantente calmada, prometo que no me despegare de ti en ningún momento.**

**-¿Estas segura? ¿No tienes que preparar tu presentación?**

**-No, ya está lista, así que no hará ninguna razón por la que te deje sola. Lo prometo**- afirmo la unicornio con una gran sonrisa.

**-Jeje gracias Rarity, eres muy buena amig…- **

**-¡FANCY PANTS! ¡Espérame querido!- **Rarity "la mejor amiga" salió corriendo tras el unicornio, dejándola completamente sola.

**-¡QUE BUENA AMIGA ERES!-** grito Applejack antes de hallarse mas incomoda entre la multitud de diseñadores, modelos y trabajadores que estaban tras el escenario. **-Uhy corrales, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?**

Dio la vuelta tratando de salir de ahí, a un lugar menos concurrido, sin embargo la enorme congregación le impedía dar mas de tres pasos sin chocar con alguien y ganarse una mirada de desagrado. Suspiro cansada, moviéndose mas rápido pero su intento solo resulto en un fuerte choque contra algún pony.

**-¿Applejack?**

De inmediato reconoció la voz de Trenderhoof, se puso de pie rápidamente y lo miro de frente, encontrándose con sus ojos purpuras brillando de alegría y sorpresa.

**-Trenderhoof…**

El unicornio estaba muy sorprendido por verla en ese preciso lugar pero no pudo evitar sonreír e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no lanzarse a abrazarla. Estaba muy contento de verla y tenía una leve sospecha de porque estaba ahí **-¿Te gusto el articulo?-** cuestiono sonriendo con picardía.

La pony obtuvo un gran sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, obligándola a bajar el rostro al piso. Definitivamente no había pensado en lo difícil que sería decirle lo que sentía. Trato de recordar parte de los "consejos" que Rarity le había dado, como sonreír, pestañear y hacerse del rogar. **-Yo… yo, yo, vine a d-decirt…-** sus palabras se hacían nudos sin siquiera salir de su boca. El corcel la miro muy confundido y levantó su barbilla con un casco.

**-¿Has venido a…?**

Finalmente suspiro derrotada, tomo todas sus fuerzas para tragarse un poco de su gran orgullo. Lo miro directo a los ojos que le devolvían una mirada expectante, llena de entusiasmo -**ahh… jahsg…-**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ahahsshb**

**-No te entiendo Applejack.**

**-¡Idiota! ¡Que te amo!-**Se tapó la boca con ambos cascos y enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas. Trend, la miro con los ojos abiertos por apenas unos dos segundos antes de arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla, casi devorando sus labios.

La yegua mantuvo sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos en la nada, sintiendo el cálido contacto en su boca, una corriente le pasó por todo el cuerpo dejándole una increíble sensación de bienestar y alegría infinita. Se dejó llevar, cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al beso con algo de timidez.

El unicornio se separó de ella y le sonrió de manera tierna y cariñosa pero sobre todo sincera **-Te amo Applejack, Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…-** murmuro contra su boca para volverla a tomar contra la suya, la yegua gimió molesta pero el sonido fue ahogado en la garganta de Trend… El momento se tornó tan íntimo y caliente… que Trenderhoof no pudo mantener sus cascos quietos…

**-¡NO TE PASES TREND!-** se escuchó el potente grito de Rarity. Los dos rubios se separaron de golpe y se pusieron completamente rojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que justo estaban en medio del escenario…

**-Ponys emplumados…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Extra!<strong>

Lyra Heartstrings era una pony muy peculiar, de la que se podían muchas cosas, algunas muy buenas; como que era una excelente concertista de casi cualquier instrumento de cuerdas, especializándose, claro, en la lira y el arpa. Se podía decir que era una amiga muy confiable y alguien con quien jamás te aburrirías.

También era bastante conocida por su extraña obsesión con los simios calvos o, _Humanos_, como ella prefería decirles. Era cierto que esto era muy inusual, cualquiera diría que estaba loca si la viera cavando trampas para humanos o buscando hechizos para conseguir manos. Quizá no era su faceta ms agradable…

Lyra era bastante peculiar, tal vez no era conocida por ser portadora de algún elemento, ni por salvar Equestria, mucho menos por convertirse en alicornio. Sin embargo, el rasgo más reconocible de Lyra era que era Lesbiana…

¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, la mayor parte del tiempo se le encontraba pegada como un chicle a una pony terrenal de pelaje color crema y melena azul con rosa que respondía al nombre de Bonbon.

Bonbon era tan sencilla y amable como un mismísimo ángel, sin mencionar que tenía una paciencia de oro, pues soportaba cada locura de su pareja.

Lyra debería estar muy agradecida por haber conocido a Bonbon y sin duda lo estaba…

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad es propiedad de Hasbro.<strong>

**Fanfic: Orgullo con magia, orgullo sin magia fue echo solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Rea dice:**

**Sé que no compensa el tiempo que estuve fuera de aquí u.u**

**Pero prometo no volver a ausentarme tanto. ñ_ñ**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
